Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-691)
. In 3014, the Earth-woman Tarin was accidentally transported back in time and across dimensions to the modern era of Earth-616. There, she encountered Captain America, Sharon Carter, and The Thing and elicited their help in her time. They joined with the Guardians of the Galaxy in freeing New York City from the last of the Badoon before returning home . The Guardians later traveled to 20th Century Earth, where they hoped to retrieve a Badoon memory tape containing a detailed account of the aliens' first invasion attempt in the 20th Century that had ultimately failed. There they encountered the Defenders and helped them defeat the monster Eelar . Although they failed find what they came for, they recruited the Defenders to help them liberate Earth once again. Once back in the 31st Century, they were joined by Starhawk, and together the heroes finally routed the Badoon Empire . Since then, the Guardians dedicated themselves as a group of space explorers. Among their various adventures, they recruited the last surviving Mercurian colonist, Nikki, and discovered the truth about Starhawk’s alternate female form, Aleta, who was Starhawk’s wife. When their spaceship, Captain America, was destroyed in battle against the Reavers of Arcturius, the team recovered a lost Federation space station, Drydock, and there built a new ship, the Freedom’s Lady. Korvac When Thor of Earth-616 traveled to their future to stop the menace of Korvac the Enemy, the Guardians helped Thor however they could, even journeying with him 'back' to the 20th Century. There, they hoped to protect Vance Astro’s counterpart, Vance Astrovik, who was a likely target for Korvac, and the Guardians soon joined the Avengers in confronting him. During their stay, the Guardians were all granted honorary Avengers membership. They continued their stay in the 20th Century for some time, joining other heroes such as the Thing and Spider-Man in various adventures. During their stay, Astro took the opportunity to unleash his younger self's latent psionic powers, thus ensuring that the boy would not grow up to make the same mistakes he made, despite the protest of his teammates who were loath to alter the timeline in such a manner. Soon thereafter, they returned to the 31st Century, realizing that their own era was where they truly belonged. Quest for the Shield The Guardians later embarked on a quest dedicated to recovering the shield of Captain America. One of their first encounters was with the alien Stark, which resulted in Starhawk and Aleta being split into two beings as well as the destruction of the Freedom’s Lady. They claimed the Stark spaceship for their own, calling it the Captain America II. Their quest was ultimately successful, despite the recurring competition of the mercenary team Force, and Vance Astro claimed the shield. Possession of the shield led Astro to later create a new identity as Major Victory. Eventually, Martinex relinquished leadership of the Guardians to Major Victory, expanding the Guardians’ operations, and re-branding them the Galactic Guardians. Homecoming Returning to Earth to visit, the Guardians of the Galaxy sub-team found the planet in ruin, victim to an overwhelming addiction to a holographic television created by Doctor Doom, who had survived as a living brain in the Adamantium skeleton of Wolverine. Recruiting Hollywood and the Inhuman, Talon, into their ranks, the Guardians joined Tarin and her team of guerrilla fighters in thwarting Doom as well as a remnant of Badoon who created human agents in the form of an army called the Punishers. Their new teammate, Talon, became inflicted with Graal's disease, and the Guardians were forced to return to Earth-616 to receive specific aid due to his Inhuman physiology. The team used the Avengers headquarters, briefly stopping an incursion by the Masters of Evil. When they returned to their future, the Guardians found they had picked up a hitchhiker, Yellowjacket. Rather than immediately return her to her time, the team welcomed her into their membership, since she had helped them defeat the Masters of Evil. Dormammu Receiving a call for help from Talon’s mentor and honorary Guardian, Krugarr, both Guardians teams, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Galactic Guardians, found themselves battling Dormammu. Drydock was destroyed in the battle, and the Galactic Guardians gave their sister team a new ship, the Icarus. In the Icarus, they again returned to Earth to help Tarin, who at this time became President of the Northeast Corridor, and later resurrected Cuchulain and his guardian, Shamrock to offer them a place on the team. Instead, the two declined membership, hoping to serve as Earth-bound heroes. The hope died soon thereafter, as Cuchulain joined the team as Irish Wolfhound when Charlie-27 was arrested for being the criminal Martian Rapjak, (falsely). The Ripjak Saga The Guardians had their biggest shake-up when they were asked to help the real Ripjack and the High Evolutionary against the threat of Bubonicus, a genocidal alien that had decimated the Martian race centuries earlier. Vance Astro had allied with Ripjak, much to the defiance of other members, and soon Bubonicus was defeated. The Guardians regrouped, and Charlie-27 was elected their leader. Preventing the War of the Worlds Under Charlie’s direction, the team traveled back to the 21st Century in an attempt to stop the Martian invasion from ever occurring. They were successful, but when trying to return to their rightful home in the 31st Century, they encountered the alien Wormhole, and became lost in space-time. | Equipment = * Communication Stars | Transportation = * Starship Captain America * Freedom's Lady * Starship Captain America II | Weapons = | Notes = Most of the members of the Guardians are also honorary members of the Avengers. | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy * http://www.imagecomics.com/messageboard/viewtopic.php?t=144 Jim Valentino comments on his issues], and lays out his plans up to what would have been issue #51 * http://www.marveldirectory.com/teams/guardiansofthegalaxy.htm Marvel Directory entry }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy